Rapid advances in solid state lighting systems such as high-brightness Light emitting diode (HB-LED) technology in the last decade have opened up the possibility of using LEDs as sources of general illumination in the not-too-distant future. Remarkable progress in LED efficiency, lifetime and total lumen output has enabled an early market in niche lighting applications such as traffic lights, brake lights, mobile phones, and outdoor signs. The rapid progress in LED technology has led to the belief that LED could have a significant impact on the lighting market within the next ten years. Illumination accounts directly for about 20% of U.S. electricity consumption. With advanced LED technology, the energy consumption can be reduced significantly.
The key components of the luminous performance are the internal quantum efficiency and the extraction efficiency. Utilizing high quality material and advanced epitaxial growth technologies such as Molecular Beam Epitaxy (MBE) and Metal-Organic Chemical Vapor Deposition (MOCVD) to facilitate band gap engineering such as Multiple Quantum Wells (MQWs) structure, the internal quantum efficiency is approaching 100%. In contrast, the extraction efficiency still needs much improvement. The extraction efficiency is the fraction of generated light that escapes from the semiconductor chip into the surrounding air or encapsulating epoxy, and is the fraction that is useful for illumination and other purposes. This is a challenging problem because the chip may have a much higher index of refraction, typically 3.4 for GaAs-based material, compared with 1.0 for air and approximately 1.5 for epoxy. This results in a critical angle of 17 degrees for air and 26 degrees for epoxy. If we consider a single surface, the light can only escape if it strikes the surface within the critical angle. Therefore, the extraction efficiency out of a single surface is only 2.2% into air and 4% into epoxy. The rest of light is reflected from the surface back into the active layer and reabsorbed by the semiconductor material or reflected at other surfaces.
The extraction efficiency is one of the main themes for improving the energy efficiency of LED. Methods such as random surface texture, grating thin film (U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,924), modifying chip geometry using, for example, truncated inverted pyramid (U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,063) and photonic crystal structure (U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,749 & US2003/014150) are implemented. None of these approaches is entirely satisfactory. It is therefore desirable to provide an improved LED with better characteristics.